1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reclining table comprising a stationary reclining plate and a back rest pivotally connected to it, with means being provided for supporting the back rest in a number of angular positions in relation to the reclining plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a reclining table is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,174. This concerns a reclining table for a patient whose head is to be examined in a scanning device. There, the back rest is connected to a pivot shaft, which is rotatably supported by the reclining plate. With this reclining plate gear wheels are connected having their axes coinciding with the axis of the pivot shaft. The back rest is provided with spring-biased pins, each being pushed into one of the teeth of the accompanying gear wheel in order to support the pivot shaft and with it, the back rest, in a certain position.
For adjusting the back rest, the pins must be pulled out of the teeth of the gear wheels, which is effected by a rod extending parallel to the pivot shaft being connected to the back rest.
It is obvious, that considerable forces are exerted on the pivot shaft, and thus on the pins as well. The structure must be designed for this and is therefore relatively heavy and complicated. Nevertheless it is suited for the intended purpose, since the patient's head must be brought into a relatively small opening of the device concerned.